Conventionally, intraductal papillary mucinous neoplasm (IPMN) has attracted attention as a key to the early detection of pancreatic cancer. Pancreatic cancer and IPMN are diagnosed by means of an endoscope examination or biopsy. However, early detection of pancreatic cancer and IPMN based on an endoscope image is difficult, and, in the case of biopsy, the task of collecting tissue from the pancreas itself is difficult. Therefore, it has not been possible to achieve sufficient test precision by using these methods.
On the other hand, with pancreatic cancer and IPMN, it is known that S100P, which is one of the S100 protein families, is overexpressed at a high proportion (for example, see Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2).